


Kou's Feelings

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinner, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Love Confessions, Lunch, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Police, Possibly Unrequited Love, Professors, Ramen, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: En el que Suga se confiesa.Habiendo bebido.No sabiendo expresarse bien.Y se lamenta.Daichi, siendo Daichi. No sabe qué decir.DaiSuga Week Día 6 3 pm
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Kou's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Más Yuki Hayashi para el alma [Summer Festival](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-4y_RQOBI8&list=PLNQT7zNIJIbgi_7Sxmzm9LS8v4SO70pJO&index=13)

Daichi había invitado a Suga a comer a un restaurante de ramen. No le podía llamar almuerzo, tampoco cena. Eran las tres de la tarde y ellos eran los únicos comiendo en el local.

La ronda de Daichi se había alargado más de lo normal ese día. No tenía cómo avisarle a Suga que llegaría tarde, no llevaba su teléfono consigo cuando debía patrullar. Pensó en lo que significaba plantarlo.

⸺Ah, no te preocupes. Aún estoy aquí ⸺había sido lo que escuchó por el auricular del celular una vez tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él.

⸺¿No es natural esperar cuando quieres ver a alguien? ⸺había sido la respuesta del peliplatino a todas sus excusas.

Estaba sentado en frente de una mesa de madera rústica. Dos vasos de cristal adornaban la estructura lisa. Estaban sudados, y dentro de ellos el hielo aún no se derretía del todo. Suga sostenía una jarra de cerveza ambarada y efervescente. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

Daichi pidió el shoyu ramen habitual. Suga ordenó un spicy shoyu ramen. Muy típico de él. Uno, sin conocerlo, podría pensar que, con su apariencia de ángel, se alimentaba únicamente de azucarillos. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Permanecieron largo rato bebiendo y charlando. El local comenzó a atiborrarse alrededor de las seis. Suga pidió un café, junto con helado. Tenía pilas enormes de cuadernillos por revisar en casa, y el alcohol no le iba a permitir trabajar tranquilo. El azúcar y la cafeína serían suficientes para mitigar el mareo.

No se dio cuenta cuando una falda vaporosa ondeó suave en torno a Daichi. Era una muchacha joven, de melena marrón que hablaba con él de forma familiar.

El alcohol lo tornaba suspicaz, y pudo detallar en el rostro de la chica, un sonrojo sutil en las mejillas. Sonreía cada vez que Daichi respondía a sus preguntas.

Fue devastador, ver en sus ojos verdes, el mismo brillo que él miraba cada mañana frente al espejo.

⸺¿Por qué eres así, Dai? ⸺interrogó sin fuerza cuando descubrió a la tercera chica que lo miraba sonrojada desde que había comenzado a llegar gente al restaurant.

⸺¿Así cómo?

⸺Hipócrita.

La bofetada dolió físicamente.

⸺¿Perdón?

Uh, Suga no estaba procesando la información de manera adecuada. Su filtro de cordialidad desde hace rato había dejado de funcionar.

El peliplateado tomó su chaqueta desde el respaldo de la silla, y se puso de pie. El mundo dio un giro igualable únicamente a aquella vez en que se desmayó debido al estrés. Ahora Daichi podría evitar que besara el suelo.

La tierra dejó de rotar exageradamente, y él junto con Daichi regresaron a casa en silencio. El moreno no insistió con el tema de la hipocresía, porque consideró que era irrelevante. Uno de los tantos comentarios que Suga solía soltar sin pensar, estando sobrio o ebrio.

Sin embargo, el sabor amargo no se iba. ¿Se había enojado por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo? No, Suga no decía las cosas sin sentirlas. No estaba enfadado.

Que el policía no dejara de morderse el labio inferior ponía nervioso a Suga. Sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba rumiando un pensamiento nada saludable para él. Sabía que era debido a su comentario.

Antes de irse a la cama. Únicamente con una playera de Daichi puesta, aparte de los bóxers, se lo dijo. Tenía la boca llena de espuma de la pasta de dientes. El cepillo mordido y a mal traer para llevar apenas un mes de uso.

⸺Eres hipócrita porque te hiciste policía. Pero robas, Daichi.

Daichi sólo pudo observarlo infinitamente confundido. ¿Se había olvidado de pagar el ramen y las bebidas?

⸺Robas corazones, Dai. Robaste el mío incluso antes de que entraras a la institución.

Daichi no se movió. No respondió. Sólo sintió el crujido de la puerta de Suga cerrarse con premura. Sintió todo el peso de sus sentimientos hacerse tangible y atascársele en la garganta. Sin poder dejarlos salir.

**Author's Note:**

> yo sé que merecen una mejor declaración :c <3


End file.
